1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a rotatable hinge, and more particularly to a rotatable hinge being able to rotate when an angle between a base and a cover is from 85° to 95°.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic appliance such as a laptop or a mobile phone has a base, a cover and a hinge. The cover connects with the base and may have a camera lens. A hinge is usually mounted between the base and the cover, which pivots to open or close the cover and rotates the cover relatively to the base, so the camera lens on the cover is able to rotate and to face different directions.
However, the cover is unable to be rotated relatively to the base when an angle between the cover and the base is smaller than a specific angle. A conventional hinge can not limit the cover to rotate relative to the base before the angle between the cover and the base is equal or more than the specific angle. So when the angle between the cover and the base is smaller than the specific angle, the cover will be against to the base after being rotated and users have to rotate the cover back, enlarge the angle between the cover and the base and then rotate the cover again. That will waste users' time. If users know whether the cover is able to be rotated at the first time when they begins to rotate the cover, users can save their time and the cover will not be against to the base, so the cover and the base will not wear each other.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a rotatable hinge to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned.